


Let's go to the Beach

by letgoofmygreggo



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Blood, Self Harm, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letgoofmygreggo/pseuds/letgoofmygreggo
Summary: Based on a prompt from Tumblr:Person A self harms and is good at hiding it, until one day it's hot and person B takes A's jacket away in a really public place so their scars are on display. A doesn't want to deter B from being friends so tries (unsuccessfully) to convince them the cat did it. You decide what happens next.It is a hot day so Ross, Smith, Trott, Tom and Lewis all decide to go to the beach.





	1. Smith

**Author's Note:**

> Request from tumblr x

Smith wasn’t proud of a lot of things in his life. He didn’t like how easily he let his grades slip when his mind couldn’t focus. He didn’t like how much he talked and how often everything he said was complete nonsense. He didn’t like how useless he was.  
But most of all he hated how weak he was. He hated how he could no longer look at his arms without feeling ashamed, that he could no longer wear a t-shirt without a hoodie to cover his scars. The scars that littered his left arm from all of the times that he was weak. All of the times he caved and took a blade to his skin instead of just asking for help.  
But Smith knew he couldn’t actually ask for help, he didn’t want to be a burden. Not when his friends had their own problems. 

Trott was dealing with his girlfriend Katie moving away after dating for close to 3 years while still trying to make it work.

His boyfriend, Ross, was dealing with his parents being in the middle of a messy divorce, their stress seeping into their son.

Lewis was panicking over his grades, concerned that he wasn’t going to get accepted into his dream university at the end of the year. 

And Tom, well to everyone else he seemed to be the only one without any problems but Smith was his next door neighbour and so he knew better. He heard the yells from the house late at night and noticed how Tom never once talked about his family. 

Sadly neither boy was very adept at asking for or accepting/offering help and after one awkward confrontation both boys had agreed that nothing else would be said about the matter, the only positive thing to come from it was their unspoken agreement that Tom could crash with Smith any night no questions asked. 

No questions asked. Smith hated himself for agreeing to that. He just had to sit their as one of his closest friends suffered in silence. Unable to say or do anything because he was too weak.  
Smith looked down as the blood that ran across his arm and dripped onto the tissues in his lap.  
His breathing slowed as he watched each drop of blood fall, for a few short moments all emotions and thoughts left his mind. The pain of the cut being all he could focus on until his mind was drawn back to the present by the sound of his phone.  
Using his uninjured arm, Smith picked up his phone and saw the group chat he had with his friends was quickly gaining messages.

Trott: It is insanely hot! I think i’m actually melting  
Ross: I’ll say mate! I’m dying here.  
Tom: Meh I don’t feel it.  
Lewis: That is because you aren’t human. I fucking bet you are even wearing your beanie right now.  
Ross: Omg you are aren’t you Tom!  
Trott: Tom….  
Tom: It is a comfy hat  
Trott: You really aren’t human.  
Ross: Tom is a robot confirmed  
Lewis: Like that is new information  
Tom: It isn’t like I am trying to hide it at all  
Trott: So what is it like dating a robot Lewis?  
Ross: Must be interesting aye Lewis  
Lewis: Oh you guys have no idea. Robots can do things with their bodies that humans can not.  
Trott: wow very subtle Lewis.  
Tom: The sex is very good  
Trott: FUCKING HELL TOM  
Ross: TOM  
Trott: TOO MUCH INFORMATION  
Ross: I REALLY DIDN’T NEED TO HEAR THAT  
Trott: YOU ARE WORSE THAN SMITH  
Trott: I DIDN’T EVEN THINK THAT WAS POSSIBLE  
Tom: Why don’t you guys go to the beach or something to solve your heat problem  
Lewis: YES BEACH DAY  
Trott: BEACH DAY  
Ross: BEACH DAY  
Lewis: Pack up your shit boys. I’ll start to pick you all up in 20 minutes.  
Tom: All of us?  
Trott: Awesome!  
Ross: Sweet!  
Trott: Yes Tom, all of us.  
Ross: Including Smith. Even if we end up dragging him out of his house.  
Tom: I’m not really a beach person guys  
Lewis: Welp shouldn’t of suggested the beach then :)  
Trott: We should probably get Smith’s attention before just showing up at his place.  
Trott: Also yeah Tom, this is all your fault :)  
Ross: :)  
Ross: SMITH  
Ross: SMITH COME TO BEACH SMITH. 

Smith sighed as he read over the messages, including the new ones coming through. There was no way the others would let him ditch.

Smith: Yeah I’ll come. But i’m not swimming.  
Ross: Perfect!!!!!!!!! I’m sure I can get you to change your mind about the swimming thing ;)  
Trott: I need new friends  
Lewis: Get ready guys! I’ll see you all soon.  
Tom: Smith I’ll be over in 10, k?  
Smith: sure thing. See you all soon  
Trott: Cya guys  
Ross: Can’t wait. :)

Smith put his phone down and quickly began to bandage the fresh cut on his arm. Happy with his work, Smith slipped a plaid shirt on to cover his arms and his favourite hoodie for extra protection.  
Tom kept to his word and showed up on Smith’s doorstep after exactly 10 minutes.  
The two boys elected to sit on the front step as they waited for their friends to show up.

“To think, the other’s think I am inhuman for wearing a beanie in this weather. Wait till they get a look at you.”  
Smith forced laughed at Tom’s words.

“Think I am a bit sick or something mate, feel cold as fuck.”  
Tom looked at Smith skeptically, but said nothing.  
They spent the rest of their time waiting in silence, both boys thinking about what they had experienced a mere half hour ago.  
Smith subconsciously tapping at the fresh wound on his arm, and Tom rubbing the fresh bruise on his hip.  
It wasn’t long before Lewis’ car pulled up with Trott and Ross in the back. Both boys got up and made their way into the car, Tom going up front and Smith sitting in the back. 

“Let’s go to the beach!”

******  
“Come on Smith, just take that bloody hoodie off! You are cooking! I can see the sweat on your face!”  
Smith wiped his forehead free of sweat.

“What sweat?”  
Ross sighed.

“Stubborn bastard.”  
Ross mumbled as he laid back down on the towel beside Smith. 

They had made it to the beach just over half an hour ago and while Ross had failed in convincing Smith into swimming, Lewis had somehow managed to not only convince Tom to swim, but also take off his beanie much to the shock of everyone.  
So Trott, Lewis and Tom were all off swimming in the ocean as Smith and Ross stayed on shore. Ross wanting to spend some time with his boyfriend. 

Ross shifted so he was on his side facing Smith, the boy frowning at the sight before him. Smith had his eyes closed and a frown on his face. Sweat poured down his face, he was obviously boiling in that stupid hoodie of his. God his boyfriend was so stubborn sometimes.  
Enough was enough. Ross reached forward and grabbed the edge of Smith’s hoodie.

“Ross, what are you….?”

“I’m taking that damn hoodie off of you before you get heat stroke!”  
A tussle ensued, the boys rolling off of their towels onto the sand until Ross got the upper hand and managed to pull the hoodie off of Smith arm’s, revealing the long sleeved plaid shirt underneath. 

“Unbelieveable! No wonder you are sweating so much!”  
Making sure he continued to have the upper hand, Ross pushed Smith fully onto his back and sat on his lap.  
Ross reached out, trying to grab the plaid shirt and instead manage to grab Smith’s arm as well. Smith hissed out in pain, quickly retracting his arm from Ross. 

“Smith…??”

“It’s nothing. Cat just got me. Nothing to worry about.”  
Ross looked down at Smith, concern lacing his face as Smith avoided eye contact. Ross reached out for Smith’s arm again. The boy beneath him tried to struggle, but Ross had him pinned and easily managed to get ahold of his arm. Giving up, Smith looked away as he felt Ross roll back his sleeve and winced at the gasp that soon followed. 

“Smith…. Why?.. How…. how long?”  
Smith stayed silent, even after he felt Ross’ tears fall onto his own face.

“Smith.”  
Taking advantage of Ross being distracted, Smith pushed his boyfriend with all of his strength. Ross easily fell off of Smith and the boy quickly got up and ran away.

“SMITH!”  
He ignored Ross’ calls and just ran across the beach.  
He continued to run across the sand, until his legs gave out and he fell face first onto the soft ground. Pushing himself into a sitting position, Smith couldn’t help the tears that started to flow down his face. He sat their crying for a few minutes before his noticed someone sit beside him and felt them place an arm around his shoulder. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.”  
Smith heard Ross sigh at his words.

“That is fine for now, but we will have to talk about it Smith. At some point.”

“I know.”  
Smith leaned into Ross’ touch and rested his head in the crook of his neck.

“I’m sorry i’m such a mess.”  
Ross tightened his hold on Smith.

“Hey no. Don’t apologize. You have nothing to be sorry for. I’m the one who should be sorry. I should’ve noticed you were hurting, that you needed help.”

“You have more important things going on Ross.”

“Nothing is more important than you Smith.”


	2. Tom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least one person told me to write the Tom/Lewis so I couldn't help myself. Also ofc this turned out longer and was easier to write than the previous part. Tom is just so easy to write.   
> Also some parts are taken from the last part as they take place during the same time. 
> 
> Warning for mentions of abuse.

A very distraught Tom carefully shut the door behind him as he entered his bedroom. He quickly locked his door and slid down until he was sitting on the ground.   
Instinctively Tom drew his knees closer to his chest before he winced in pain. Stretching his legs back out, the boy threw his head backwards hitting it hard against the wooden surface behind him.   
He was such a fucking idiot. 

Pulling up his shirt, Tom looked down at his hip to inspect the damage. A red mark just larger than the size of his hand covered an old scar on his hip. Sighing, Tom lowered his shirt again, there was nothing he could do about it now, going downstairs to find some ice would only lead to more bruises.   
This was all his fault. He shouldn’t of stayed the night at Lewis’ without getting his father's permission. He should've known better than to trust his mother when he texted her and got her permission to stay.   
The only person Tom could blame for what happened was himself.   
But he knew he had done the right thing. Lewis was stressing himself out too much. He would stay up all night studying while also taking on every extracurricular activity he could think of. He was on the student council, head of the science and maths clubs, he tutored a study group for the younger years three times a week and to top it all off he was head boy. All in an effort to get into a decent university.   
To Tom it seemed like Lewis was working too hard, his grades alone would get him into all of the universities he was looking at applying to, but Lewis was paranoid and had to do everything he could to up his chances.   
Last night was his fifth night in a row with little to no sleep and Tom couldn’t leave him, knowing he wouldn’t sleep without his boyfriend there to force him too.   
Tom cherished moments like last night, when the two of them held each other close and everything else was forgotten.   
Tom was drawn from his thoughts by the sound of his phone going off, pulling out the device he saw the group chat he was in with his friends had a few new messages. 

Trott: It is insanely hot! I think i’m actually melting  
Ross: I’ll say mate! I’m dying here.

Looking up at the window Tom noticed the sunny, cloudless sky for the first time that day. 

Tom: Meh I don’t feel it.  
Lewis: That is because you aren’t human. I fucking bet you are even wearing your beanie right now.  
Ross: Omg you are aren’t you Tom!  
Trott: Tom….

A bittersweet smile crossed Tom’s face. Lewis had admitted to him a few times that Tom somehow managed to look incredibly adorable in his beanie.   
As much as he adored the compliment, he knew Lewis would change his mind if he ever knew the reason he started to wear the beanie in the first place.   
When he was 12 a nasty fight with his parents ended with him in the emergency room with a deep cut in the back on his head. They had to shave the area and stitch it closed, he was too embarrassed to show up to school with a huge patch of hair missing so he brought a beanie on his way to school and wore it even though it was the middle of summer. Even after the wound healed and his hair grew back Tom kept wearing the beanie. It became a comfort to him in a way he couldn’t exactly explain. 

Tom: It is a comfy hat  
Trott: You really aren’t human.   
Ross: Tom is a robot confirmed  
Lewis: Like that is new information 

Tom smiled at the inside joke. His monotone voice the whole reason for the ‘Tom is a robot’ theory. 

Tom: It isn’t like I am trying to hide it at all  
Trott: So what is it like dating a robot Lewis?  
Ross: Must be interesting aye Lewis  
Lewis: Oh you guys have no idea. Robots can do things with their bodies that humans can not.  
Trott: wow very subtle Lewis.

Catching on to what Lewis was implying, Tom knew the perfect way to fuck with his friends. 

Tom: The sex is very good  
Trott: FUCKING HELL TOM  
Ross: TOM  
Trott: TOO MUCH INFORMATION   
Ross: I REALLY DIDN’T NEED TO HEAR THAT  
Trott: YOU ARE WORSE THAN SMITH  
Trott: I DIDN’T EVEN THINK THAT WAS POSSIBLE

Tom couldn’t help the soft laugh that come out. The funny thing was him and Lewis had never had sex. Tom just never wanted to. He wasn’t sure if it was just because he wasn’t ready or some other reason but Lewis was understanding and didn’t seem to care. Just happy to be with Tom.  
Deciding to end the topic of his and Lewis’ imaginary sex life, Tom brought up the original topic that started off the conversation.

Tom: Why don’t you guys go to the beach or something to solve your heat problem  
Lewis: YES BEACH DAY  
Trott: BEACH DAY  
Ross: BEACH DAY  
Lewis: Pack up your shit boys. I’ll start to pick you all up in 20 minutes.

Tom’s breath hitched slightly.

Tom: All of us?  
Trott: Awesome!  
Ross: Sweet!  
Trott: Yes Tom, all of us.  
Ross: Including Smith. Even if we end up dragging him out of his house.

Tom swallowed hard, looking down to his hip and remembering the fresh injury. 

Tom: I’m not really a beach person guys  
Lewis: Welp shouldn’t of suggested the beach then :)

The classic Lewis passive aggressive smile emoticon. Tom’s ultimate weakness.

Trott: We should probably get Smith’s attention before just showing up at his place.  
Trott: Also yeah Tom, this is all your fault :)  
Ross: :)   
Ross: SMITH  
Ross: SMITH COME TO BEACH SMITH.   
Smith: Yeah I’ll come. But i’m not swimming.   
Ross: Perfect!!!!!!!!! I’m sure I can get you to change your mind about the swimming thing ;)  
Trott: I need new friends  
Lewis: Get ready guys! I’ll see you all soon.

Tom’s attention was drawn from his phone by the sound of something breaking downstairs. There was no way he was safely making it out the front door today.

Tom: Smith I’ll be over in 10, k?  
Smith: sure thing. See you all soon  
Trott: Cya guys  
Ross: Can’t wait. :)

Tom slowly stood up and made his way around his room, placing some swim gear and a mostly dry towel into a backpack.   
Walking up to his window, Tom slung the backpack over his shoulders and turned around to his door for a minute, a part of him expecting his parents to knock and ruin everything. When nothing happened, Tom opened his window and slid out.   
He decided it was best for him to just wait on Smith’s porch for 10 minutes before knocking than staying in his room. As he sat and waited, Tom flicked through the photo’s on his phone. The recent 20 or so pictures all being selfies of Lewis from the night before, the boy in question having stolen Tom’s phone when he went to the bathroom at one point. Each photo somehow had a different pose, ranging from simple smiles to ridiculous snapchat filters.   
Tom loved each one and knew he would never delete them. Noticing the time, Tom quickly made a picture of Lewis with the cliche dog filter his home-screen before standing up and knocking on the door.   
It didn’t take long for Smith to open the it, a small smile on his face. The two boys agreed to sit on the porch as they waited for their friends. Tom looked over at Smith with slight confusion, the boy had on way too many layers, even Tom himself was only in a t-shirt and jeans. His beanie unquestionably a part of his outfit. 

“To think, the other’s think I am inhuman for wearing a beanie in this weather. Wait till they get a look at you.”  
Smith laughed but Tom noticed how fake it sounded.

“Think I am a bit sick or something mate, feel cold as fuck.”

Tom looked at Smith skeptically, the statement was an obvious lie, one Tom had told himself. But he decided to not say anything, knowing fully well if he pried, Smith would do the same in return and he did not want that.   
Instead they spent the rest of their time waiting in silence, both boys thinking about what they had experienced a mere half hour ago. Smith subconsciously tapping at the fresh wound on his arm, and Tom rubbing the fresh bruise on his hip.   
It wasn’t long before Lewis’ car pulled up with Trott and Ross in the back. Both boys got up and made their way into the car, Tom going up front and Smith sitting in the back.

“Let’s go to the beach!”

*******

It was starting to become painfully obvious to Tom that he was capable of nothing other than fucking up.  
Lewis had managed to convince Tom into swimming with that stupid beautiful smile of his. Thankfully he didn’t make a fuss at Tom keeping his shirt on and he was just grateful he was wearing a dark colour top so the water didn’t make it fully see through.   
But he had fucked up by letting Lewis get close to him, so close that he had attempted to pull Tom closer by grabbing his hips, by grabbing the hip with the very large, very fresh bruise. Tom hissed out in pain and used all of his weight to push Lewis away and create as much distance as possible between them.

“T…”

“I’ve had enough.”  
Tom cut Lewis off immediately and began to swim to shore, trying his best to ignore the worried looks Lewis and Trott were giving him.   
He scrambled out of the water and made his way towards the pile of backpacks and towels that were recently abandoned by Smith and Ross. Tom didn’t even question where his two friends had run off to, more concerned by the sounds of splashing water indicating someone was following him. Lewis no doubt.   
Tom didn’t even bother looking back, instead he kept walking and in one fluid motion picked up his backpack and headed to the hill that lead back up to the entrance of the beach. 

“Tom stop.”  
Lewis was only a few steps behind Tom but the boy kept walking.

“Tom!”  
They had made it up the hill to the makeshift car park where Lewis’ car was located.   
Tom continued to walk, passing by Lewis’ car when a strong hand grabbed his arm and pushed him against the side of the car. Lewis quickly positioned himself in front of Tom, both of his hands holding Tom’s arms against his car. Tom tried his best to move Lewis off of him, thrashing his arms attempting to free them from Lewis’ grip.   
It was all for nothing as Lewis was somehow stronger than him.

“Talk to me Tom!”  
Tom looked at Lewis for a second before his eyes darted to the ground.   
Lewis’ usually spiky hair was stuck to his forehead, beads of water dripped down his face, the redness of his eyes making it impossible to tell if they were all water droplets or if some were tears. Overall Lewis looked distressed. Tom continued to look at the ground.

“Tom!”  
Lewis’ grip tightened on Tom’s arm’s causing the boy to flinch violently, in the process managing to his hit head hard against the car.  
Lewis immediately let go of Tom, causing the boy to fall down to the ground. 

“Shit Tom.”  
Lewis couldn’t move, the sight in front of him causing bile to rise in his throat in guilt.  
Tom was sitting on the ground, back against the wheel of Lewis’ car. He was gripping the back of his head in pain with both of his hands while looking down at the ground.

“Just get it over with.”   
Lewis watched as Tom began to shake, a few tears falling from his face.  
Slowly, Lewis knelt down in front of Tom.

“Get what over with?”  
Tom looked up and his eye’s met Lewis’ and the boy swore he felt his heart break.   
Tom looked absolutely terrified. His eyes were wide and red, tears streaming down his face mixing with the few drops of seawater still on his skin until they fell to the ground.   
When Tom opened his mouth, his words came out so soft Lewis’ almost didn’t hear him.

“My punishment.”  
There was no doubt in Lewis’ mind now that his heart was truly broken. 

“Tom. Do you…. Do you think I’m going to hurt you?”

“It’s what I deserve.”  
Lewis placed a gentle hand on Tom’s knee, the boy flinched under the touch but Lewis didn’t move his hand away, electing to instead rub small circles on his knee and Tom soon grew used to the touch, it bringing him back to the present.

“Shit Lewis I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean….. I know you would never..”

“Shhh Tom, it’s okay. Can I come closer?”  
Tom nodded his head and Lewis moved so his was sitting beside him.  
Carefully he grabbed both of Tom’s hands from his head and lowered them into his lap. He let go of the one furthest away from himself but continued to hold the hand closest to him, intertwining their fingers. 

“Who's hurting you Tom?”  
Tom tightened his hold on Lewis’ hand.   
He was still terrified of telling anyone the truth, but there was no way Lewis was going to let him go without answers.

“My dad.”   
Tom felt Lewis squeeze his hand.

“How long?”

“I honestly can’t remember. I think always?”

“Can I see..”  
Tom looked at Lewis confused.

“Your hip. You have a wound there right? A new one? Can I check it over?”  
Tom nodded. He didn’t have the energy to hide anything anymore.  
Using his free hand Lewis pulled Tom’s top up to a reveal darkening red bruise over top of a scar. Lewis lightly ran a finger over the bruise causing Tom to shiver.

“Why did he do this?”  
Tom swallowed hard.

“Before I tell you anything you have to make me a promise okay?”

“Sure.”

“Promise me you won’t blame yourself. You didn’t know, you couldn’t of known. There is nothing you could've done okay?”

“Tom…”

“Promise me.”  
Tom pleaded with Lewis, his eyes showing so much emotion. 

“I promise.”  
Tom gave a slight nod.

“The bruise is from this morning, I got it because I didn’t ask my dad if I could stay at yours last night.”

“Shit Tom why..”

“Lewis stop. You promised okay? I knew what I was doing. I wanted to help you and honestly I have no doubt he would've found some reason to hit me last night anyway.”

“And the scar?”

“I…. Are you sure you want to know? I won’t lie to you anymore but I know you. You are gonna blame yourself and I don’t want you to do that Lewis. I know you just promised you wouldn’t but… this is heavy stuff and you are already so stressed with school and this will just make it all worse and…”

“Tom please! I just want you to be safe and happy. I want to be able to help you like how you have been helping me. It is a two way street Tom.”  
Tom sighed.

“Okay but I warned you. You remember last year when you got your first B in maths?”

“Yeah. But I don’t see….. Did he blame you for that?”  
Lewis’ voice hitched in realization as Tom nodded to confirm his theory.

“Earned me a fork to the side. But I knew the risks. As soon as he found out we were dating he told me if I dragged his star student down I would pay for it.” 

“That grade wasn’t even your fault. I wasted time on a badly worded question and wasn’t able to finish the test. That shouldn’t even matter! You shouldn’t get hurt because of my grade. You shouldn’t get hurt at all! Why didn’t you say something?”

“What good would saying something have done? My dad is the highly respected principle of our high school Lewis and I’m just his delinquent son. No one would believe me.”

“I would’ve. I do. You could've told me, my parents would of taken you in no questions asked. They love you.”

“And burden them like that? Risk my dad's wrath being directed at you and your parents? I couldn’t do that. I love you and them too much.”

“I love you too. So much that I can’t just sit back and let this keep happening.”

“But what can we do Lewis? I can’t go to the police, one of them is his best friend for fuck sakes. And if I just left I would still have to deal with him at school everyday. I’m not going to let him stop me from graduating and getting into university.”  
Tom had began to breakdown, sobs wracking his voice as he talked. Lewis pulled him into his lap and held him close.

“We will find a way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked. I can't get enough of these two if that wasn't obvious enough by now.   
> If you have any prompts feel free to send them to my Tumblr (same name as here) as always <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked that! I have a little idea for a Tom/Lewis one-shot from this too (let's just say Smith isn't the only one exposed at the beach) that I might write if people show an interest :)
> 
> Anyway this was a request from Tumblr, if any of you want me to write any prompts just send them to me on tumblr and I will write them at one point. (just no smut) :)  
> (My tumblr is the same as my account here btw)
> 
> xoxoxoxo


End file.
